Shugo Chara in my World
by SuperAnimeOtaku101
Summary: Amu, the gang, and their charas use a portal Easter built for them. They meet rich twins who take them in. The twins know who they are and can see their charas, but they don't tell them. Amu and the others learn to fit in and start to learn how to live a normal life, but what if X-charas showed up? Sorry bad at summaries. Rated T just in case. Used to be ShugoCharaFan101.


**Hey minna, Kirimi-Chan here! This is my first story/chapter. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I** do not **own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**Shugo Chara in my World**

**Chapter 1**

***** In Shugo Chara *****

**~~ Amu's P.O.V. ~~**

Easter created a dimension portal to travel to different dimensions and they're letting me, the Guardians, the Tsukiyomi siblings, Kairi, Lulu, and Kukai try it out. This was all after Ikuto came back from trying to find his father, Aruto, for a year. Lulu came to visit from Europe and was able to join us. I was so excited.

"Goodbye" we yelled before entering the portal.

We kept on spinning and spinning till we finally fell on to the ground and everything turned black, but before fainting we heard a 'Huh' followed by a gasp and squeal.

***** In the real world (before Amu entered the portal) *****

**~~ My P.O.V. ~~**

My name is Kirimi Tamai, I am a rich girl. First thing first I'm not a spoiled rich girl I do have butlers of maids but, my family does most of the chores and cooking. I have an twin sister named Kirima, a younger brother named Kai, and a mom and dad. I also have a cat named Miyuki. My sister and me love manga and anime, but we love Shugo Chara the most. I woke up in the morning rushing to my MacBook to continue watching the Shugo Chara episode I didn't finish from last night. I was nearing the ending when I heard screams, yells, and thumps. A 'huh' escaped my mouth and I turned around to find most of the Shugo Chara cast on top of each other passed out with their chara eggs on the side. I gasped then squealed very loudly my sister heard and opened my door to see what was going on. "OMG!" Kirima squealed when she saw them.

"Um, a little help here." I said a little angrily.

"Oh."

We started lifting them onto my humongous bed and put their chara eggs in an extra cat bed. Then we ran down stairs and told our parents and they said they can have the rooms my sister and me designed for them in tribute to them. We ran back to my room and found them still passed out so we put hot towels on their foreheads just in case and we waited. Soon, they woke up.

**~~ Amu's P.O.V. ~~**

My eyes fluttered open to a blood red, midnight blue, dark purple, and night black colored room.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in my room." A voice said. I jumped and turned around to see two identical looking girls staring at me.

"Who are you?" I asked confused at what happened earlier.

"Just wait we'll explain when everyone's awake." One of the twins stated.

Then my eyes followed to the rest of my friends lying unconscious on the huge king-sized bed.

**** Time skip ****

**~~ Normal P.O.V. ~~**

Soon enough everyone woke up and everyone was wondering where they were. Then, the twins started to explain.

"So, you guys are in America in a dimension where what you guys do is an anime and manga. You guys aren't supposed to be real in this dimension basically. Also, we are big fans of your anime and manga series!" Kirimi and Kirima said in sync.

"By the way I'm Kirima and this is Kirimi. We are a part of a rich family and we have a little brother named Kai, our mom's name is Catherine, and our dad's name is Kaito. We also have a cat named Miyuki. We are half Japanese and half American. Plus, we are not a spoiled we do have butlers and maids but, we do most of the work. Also, don't get on our families bad side or you'll get a good beating from Kirimi." Kirima said while a dark aura surrounded Kirimi and everyone backed away a bit.

"It's okay if my parents see you we already told them and they were fine with it and you guys can stay with us in the rooms we designed for you. You can also use our butlers and maids just don't overwork them or flirt with them, but I don't you'd want to because they are terrible at their job and they are ugly an old. Oh, and our butlers and maids are off today, so you won't see them." Kirimi said after she cooled down.

"Now we'll show you to your rooms." Kirima said.

The gang and charas followed the twins out of Kirimi's room to another hallway with different designed doors. They stopped at a pink and black door with skull drawings on it. "Amu this is your room." "Cool this is just how I wanted my room to be." Then, they went to a door that was decorated with rainbows and a baby picture in the middle. "Yaya this is your room." "Yaya likes Yaya's room!" Yaya exclaimed with a grin plastered on her face. Next, was a door that was red, orange, and white with a funny face in the middle of the door. "Rima this is your room." "This is awesome there are even more gag manga than I own!" Rima squealed while pointing to the huge bookshelf that was filled with gag manga and took up one whole wall.

**** Time Skip ****

**~~ My P.O.V. ~~**

"Ugh! We're finally done with tour of the house. So, you guys want something to eat." I said while flopping on the couch and picking up Miyuki and putting her on my lap.

"I want ramen and make lots of it!" Utau and Kukai yelled.

"Okay, Kirimi and I will make it for you guys." Kirima cheered with a smile on her face.

My sister and I ran to our rooms and changed into our maid outfits. Mine was black, dark red, dark blue and dark purple while my sister's was white, light red, light blue and light purple. We ran back downstairs and yelled "We're ready!" we walked to the kitchen and saw the guys staring at us so we said "Sorry boys but, we're already taken!" I yelled while grabbing a huge box full of ramen and my sister giggling while taking out the huge pot we were going to cook the ramen in. When we were done cooking the ramen we filled multiple bowls and sat them near Kukai and Utau. Then, the others got their own bowls and filled them up.

"Ready. Set. GO!" Kirima yelled and Utau and Kukai started eating as much ramen as they could and my sister and I discussed things with the others about living here in America.

"So, now that you're living in America with us, I'll tell you some tips on what not to do here. One, don't speak Japanese. Two, don't talk about what happens in your world here with anyone other than our family. Three, don't reveal you're identity to anyone and don't be friends, girlfriends, or boyfriends with anyone other than our friends and you guys. Four, don't character change or chara nari unless you absolutely need to and if you have a character change that is absolutely noticeable hide before anyone sees you. Five, always stick together with us and those are all the rules. If you fail to follow these rules you'll be given a daily beating by me, Kirima, her boyfriend, Hinata, and my boyfriend, Karuno, for not obeying me." I said while glaring and having a dark aura around me.

"Oh, by the way she always carries daggers in her boots, sleeves, jean pockets, gloves, and purse. She also has a retractable staff and sword clipped to her belt." Kirima warned with a smile.

I took off my boot and turned it upside down and 15 daggers fell out along with a blade sharpener. The gang's mouths dropped to the floor as I took out a razor shard from under my bowl.

"I'm always prepared for an attack." I informed them.

"Ninjas attack now!" I heard my younger brother yell.

Suddenly, a bunch of ninjas started to attack me and I pulled out my staff.

"Stay back this is training from my younger brother, Kai! He yells 'Ninjas attack now' and then our ninjas attack us for training, the attacks get harder and harder every single time we beat them! Outfit change!" I yelled, and then my outfit changed into a black, blood red, midnight blue, and dark purple ninja outfit. Within seconds all of the ninjas were knocked out and lying on the floor.

"Hey bro, raise the difficulty of the ninjas next time!" I yelled as my outfit went back to normal.

"Okay!" Kai yelled as he walked into the room. "Who are these people?" He pointed to Amu and the others.

"Oh, remember when sissy and I were talking about Shugo Chara at the dinner table once." He nodded and I continued. "Well these people are the cast or most of the cast."

"Okay." Kai answered.

I turned around to see Amu, Rima, Yaya, Utau, and Lulu trying to hold their urge to pinch his chubby cheeks.

"Okay, now you can go pinch his cheeks or whatever we don't care." I said and stepped to the side for them to go ahead.

"I'm so going to get you later, Kirimi!" Kai yelled as he was getting tortured.

"What are you going to do to me you little puny twerp." I fought back.

Kai pouted and the girls squealed and took their phones out to take pictures.

"Is this normal?" Ikuto asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Every time we invite new friends over the girls see Kai and they start messing with him. I learned this after bringing some friends over for the first time and I keep bringing friends over just to annoy the crap out of him. My sister never figured it out because she is too gullible. It's hilarious!" I answered while snickering and walking away to the music room _'This new life would be awesome.' I thought._

* * *

**Okay, so that was my first story/chapter. Just to let you know the rating might change later in the story. Please review. Bye minna!**


End file.
